Unforgettable love
by sydneyhaddock22501
Summary: This fanfic brings Hiccstrid Join them as they journey through unforgettable love and they are all one shots The fanfic is based of songs
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys this is just a fanfic all about hiccstrid no one else and yes they are all one shots and they will be off of songs so here it goes**

* * *

Teenage dirtbag

Her name is Astrid. I had a dream about her and she rings my bell, I have dragon training with her and I just love her so much. Though she kisses me, it sure don't suck. Now that she knows who I am, I used to be so useless but now why does she give a damn about me?

Coz I was a teenage dirtbag. Yeah that's right. A teenage dirtbag who lost his left leg just under his knees after a battle with a massive dragon. Before that, I got kicked, punched, shinned, pushed, well I got bullied.

Though I would know, she loves throwing axes, violence and hitting is pretty much her game but I don't give a damn. She's way too beautiful and I don't care if she punches me playfully, she is mine now.

Now I am nowhere near a teenage dirtbag. Riding dragons and teaching is what I do, with Astrid's help. I never get bullied now but the Outcasts do attack and we come victorious. Berk, I mean coz I live here and have dragons.

* * *

**hey guys so that song is teenage dirtbag by wheatus and i thought it suited hiccup and please review and tell me what you think. if you are going to ask me when i will update, i will update every single day so keep checking everyday**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is the second chapter I hope its better than the first one and so here we go**

I'd lie

Whenever I ride with Hiccup and Toothless I always wonder if his "passenger seat" ever looks good to me. He always tells me about his night but I always look into his marvellous green eyes. Whenever he says he never fall in love as he runs his fingers through his hair I laugh coz I hope he's wrong and I don't think it crossed his mind. Whenever he cracks a joke I fake a smile and he doesn't know that I know everything about him.

And I could tell you, his favourite colour's green. His love on dragons sure doesn't affect me. He has his father's eyes and if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie.

He loves to draw, he loves to ride, he loves to make weapons and make everyone smile. He saves the world more than once and his love for me always counts. He sees what I see and doesn't let anybody see him cry, his life was full of secrecy.

And I could tell you, his favourite colour's green. His love on dragons sure doesn't affect me. He has his father's eyes and if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie.

After his battle, I wished everyday he woke up and that he was mine so after the battle I prayed for a miracle.

Yes I could tell you, his favourite colour's green. His love on dragons sure doesn't affect me. He has his father's eyes and if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie.

**There we go. I hope you liked it as I did and I did enjoy writing this and in some parts I cried *sniff* still am ok as I said I'll be updating every day so wait tomorrow for the next update**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys this is my third chapter so hope you like it**

* * *

A thousand years

Heart beats fast, colours and promises. I will be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid? Her blonde hair flows neatly up and down being carried by the wind. Watching her stand alone. All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer.

I have tried everyday trying to win you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more.

Time stands still, beauty in all she is. I will not let anyone hurt her emotionally. But her standing in front of me, my every breath, my every hour has come to this. One step closer.

I have finally won you, thank you for loving me. I will make sure you're alright, I'll be there for you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more

* * *

**hey so this is chapter three done and this song is a thousand years by christina perri and the song before (chapter two) was i'd lie by taylor swift**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys look i know i am updating a lot but that's because i seriously have a lot of free time and you guys are really lucky someone updates every single day :)) i love updating and i love writing and here it goes**

* * *

Waiting for superman

Astrid watched as her secret crush fell from high above. The Red Death, now dead, is about to take someone else's life away. She wanted to go up to Hiccup but she couldn't.

He's talking to angels, counting the stars. Making a wish to know that he loves her. He's falling apart as he is waiting for superman to pick him up in his arms and lift him up.

Astrid's out in the view trying to catch at least to get a glimpse of Hiccup. She wants to chase him down and be his superman but she lost sight from the ashes. He's losing his life while saving everyone's lives. She wished it didn't end like this, left without a kiss.

He suddenly wakes up, counting the scars. Making a wish on the passing hour. He waited for superman to pick him up. Astrid hugged him and pulls away, giving Hiccup a long, passionate kiss. He returned it happily.

* * *

**hi everyone ok this song is waiting for superman by daughtry and i thought that this suited astrid and hiccup and i enjoyed writing this and i'm gonna update again tomorrow**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi everyone me again now i know some of you like this and i really appreciate it so here is chapter five**

* * *

The one that got away

Summer after Dragon Training, where we first met. We make out in your house and no one will have a clue and for my eighteenth birthday we got those matching boots.

In another life, I would be your man. We keep all our promises us viking against the world. In another life, I would make you stay so I don't have to say that you're the one that got away.

I am Hiccup and you're my Astrid, always there together riding dragons and sometimes when I miss you, all I wanna do is to go and meet you.

In another life, I would be your man. We keep all our promises us vikings against the world. In another life, I would make you stay so I don't have to say that you're the one that got away.

* * *

**hope you liked this chapter. This song was the one that got away by katy perry and it really suited hiccup and astrid. Please review and tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello everyone! ok this song is actually from a request from UnderTheWillowTress' friend when I p.m UnderTheWillowTrees and hope you like it**

* * *

Mama mia

I have been loving you since I don't know when. So I made up my mind, I just chose to pretend. Look at me now, will I ever make your first night out? I am suddenly losing control. There's a fire within my soul. Just one look and I can see him beam. One more look and I forget everything. Oh gee Hiccup!

Mama mia, here I go again! My, my, how can I resist you! Mama mia, did it show again! My, my, just how much I love him? Oh, he looks broken hearted, its time to shine, how can we be parted? Mama mia, now I really know. Just how I can never let you go.

I've been happy not sad about the things that he does. Hiccup looks me in the eye and things get awkward so one minute's enough. He looks back and I see his blush. My hearts pumping, I feel a rush. You say goodbye when the day ends but I know you won't stay away too long. He rushes back out and I kiss him coming from within my heart and soul and he also know I'm way too strong. Just one look and I can see him beam. One more look and I forget everything. Oh gee Hiccup!

Mama mia, here I go again! My, my, how can I resist you! Mama mia, did it show again! My, my just how much I love him? Oh now that we are dating, we're not close to seperating. Mama mia, know I really know. That he loves me back he won't let me go.

* * *

**ok chapter six done and this song is mama mia by abba and i liked writing this, i thought it was fun and thank you for the request! i am going to update again tomorrow so please remain and enjoy the love ( i don't know that was too weird wasn't it?) please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys this is chapter seven! i had this thought in my mind since this song was sung and i thought it suited hiccup and astrid. here goes!**

* * *

Love is an open door

All my life has been a series of doors in face when suddenly I bump into Astrid. I've been doing things my whole life to find my own place but no one really liked me so I just continued but with her I know my place. And its a feeling that I've never felt before.

Love is an open door. Life can be so much more with her and I know that she's always sure. Love is an open door.

I mean its crazy that we go to Dragon Training together. Never thought it'd be possible! I never met someone who likes me just for me. It's just maybe luck. Our love together is in sync, can't help let the two of just think that Astrid and I were just meant to be. Say goodbye to the pain of the past. I don't have to feel it anymore.

Love is an open door. Life can be so much more with her and I know that she's always sure. Love is an open door.

* * *

**ok so this is love is an open door by anna and hans ( the characters from the disney movie frozen) to anyone who doesn't know this song please listen to it. please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys so i thought that this song actually suited hiccup and astrid and also UnderTheWillowTrees also suggested this song for me so thank you**

* * *

Crazier

I've always flown with the wind, just letting it flow. I'm letting it take me where it wants to go. Then you opened the door and there was so much more that I have never seen before. I was trying to stay calm and let my dragon fly with gentle wings. But then you changed everything.

You lift my feet of the ground, you spin me around. Hiccup makes me crazier, crazier. When I freefall with you, I'm lost in your eyes coz you make me crazier, crazier, crazier.

I've watched from a distance as you changed everyone's lives. Every sky was your kind of blue, just wondering if I could do it too. I wanted to know how it feels as you made it so real. Hiccup showed me something I couldn't see, he opened my eyes and made me believe.

You lift my feet of the ground, you spin me around. Hiccup makes me crazier, crazier. When I freefall with you, I'm lost in your eyes coz you make me crazier, crazier, crazier.

Crazier, crazier.

* * *

**thank you UnderTheWillowTrees for this song suggestion, i was having a song problem. i didn't know what other love songs i could do for this fanfic and i thank you for the support you guys light my world. i will be updating again tomorrow so just wait till tomorrow and please please please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys this is a song that i thought suited hiccstrid coz it's just so beautiful and so here we go!**

* * *

Say something

Say something, I won't give up on you. I'll be the one if you want me to. Anywhere you went I have always followed you. Just say something and I won't give up on you.

And I have always been small. I was over my head, I knew nothing at all. And I have stumbled and fell. I'm just starting to live life, when it used to be hell.

Say something, I won't give up on you. I'm sorry that I fell just for you. Anywhere you went I have always followed you. Say something and you know I'll never give up on you.

And I have swallowed my pride when I have tried. You're the one that I love but now you're saying goodbye.

Say something, I won't give up on you. I'm sorry that I didn't make things right for you. Anywhere you went I would've followed you. Now I stay behind and please just say something and I won't ever give up on you.

If you said something I never would've given up on you...

* * *

**hey guys i liked writing this and i was crying the whole time (don't know why) but i hope you liked it and please review and do any of you have song suggestions? cool and thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello everyone  
I know that this is the tenth chapter but I'm having writer's block with my song ideas. I am also writing another fanfic called The one that got away so please read that and tell me what you think. Also, I'm going on HIATUS but it won't be permanent I swear. Once I find a song to suit Hiccup and Astrid, I'll be back to writing. Please add song suggestions for me and I'll be writing again.**

**Thanks  
sydneyhaddock22501**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello everyone i'm back! now i know i took forever (or less maybe two- three weeks) since i have updated but now i'm back to writing and thank you everyone for the reviews i appreciate that and i hope you like this**

* * *

Heart Attack

Putting my defences up, coz I just want to fall in love. If I never do that, I think I'll have a heart attack.

Never put my love out on the line, always said no to the wrong guy. Never had trouble getting what I want, but when it comes to Hiccup I'm never good enough.

When I don't care, I throw my axe and make life fair. Won't wash my hair since nobody really cares.

But you don't make me want to act like a girl, don't want to knit, don't want to cook. Yeah you make me so nervous I just can't hold your hand!

You make me glow so I cover up, I won't let it show! Putting my defences up, coz I just want to fall in love. If I never do that, I think I'll have a heart attack.

Never break a sweat for the other guys, but when it comes to you I get paralysed. And every time I try to be myself, it comes out wrong like a cry for help. It's just not fair, pain's more trouble than love is worth. I gasp for air, it feels so good but you know it hurts.

But you don't make me want to act like a girl, don't want to knit, don't want to cook. Yeah you make me so nervous I just can't hold your hand!

You make me glow so I cover up, I won't let it show! Putting my defences up, coz I just want to fall in love. If I never do that, I think I'll have a heart attack.

My feelings are lost in my lungs and they're burning, I'd rather be numb. There's no one else to blame. So scared I take off and I run, I'm flying to close to the sun as I burst into flames.

You make me glow so I cover up, I won't let it show! Putting my defences up, coz I just want to fall in love. If I never do that, I think I'll have a heart attack.

* * *

**this song is heart attack by demi lovato and i hope you liked it and infinity please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey everyone! I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in, what, two months? Yeah, I literally forgot about this story so I apologize but now, I'm back! I don't know when I'll be updating so it won't be me updating every single day now. Ok, enjoy!**

* * *

She looks so perfect

Simmer down, simmer down, they say I'm too young now to amount to anything else. But if I look around, we all work too damn hard for things just to give it up now. If we don't swim, we drown, so don't move, honey.

She looks so perfect standing there, all dressed up in her battle armour. And I know now, that I'm so down. Her battle scars are a work of art, she's got her dragon's name everywhere in a bar. And I know now, that I'm so down. Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Let's get out, let's get out, 'cuz this deadbeat town's on the east just to keep us out. While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking if I showed up with a nice trinket and a shiny diamond ring with Astrid's name on it, would she wanna fly away too? 'Cuz all I really wanted is you.

She looks so perfect standing there, all dressed up in her battle armour. And I know now, that I'm so down. We did a class together 'bout the '94, I've got her ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor. And I know now, that I'm so down. Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

* * *

**ok, that'll be all! I hope you liked it! That was all I had in mind and so please review! It will be appreciated and have a good day/night!**


End file.
